This invention relates generally to the field of microwave technology, and more particularly to an improved frequency offset technique for use in devices in which an input signal is divided and fed to several YIG devices to provide different frequency outputs.
There are many instances where two or more YIG devices are employed in a microwave system. For example, a YIG pre-selector and a YIG tuned local oscillator in conjunction with a mixer can be found in many microwave receivers. Since the oscillator and pre-selector must be separated (in frequency) to yield the desired intermediate frequency (if) out of the mixer, it is necessary that each device be tuned to a different H field, i.e. a separate electro-magnet for each device.